Anti-theft systems for use on automobiles are generally well known. Some such systems include door locks, alarm systems, and keyless entry systems. Other mechanisms to help deter vehicle theft include systems which lock the steering wheel. Typically, a mechanical interlock is used to prevent the steering wheel from being turned without the initial proper turning of an ignition key. Additionally, after-market systems have been developed that lock the steering wheel in a fixed position and others that limit the amount that a steering wheel can be turned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,429 to Hackl et al. discloses a steering system for a motor vehicle where improved theft protection is achieved by a steering lock that always engages as the vehicle is shut down. Thus, the driver of the vehicle is free from the task of engaging the steering lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,428 to Fasse et al. discloses a hydraulic power steering system for a motor vehicle that comprises valve arrangements to hydraulically lock the power steering. As a result, the vehicle steerable wheels can be hydraulically locked in a given position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,436 to DuFrene discloses a apparatus for locking a hydraulic cylinder of a steering system into a disabled condition so as to discourage theft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,073 to Ross discloses an electric steering column lock. The electric column lock is an electrically activated device which, when locked, prevents steering and thus prevents the vehicle from being driven any significant distance.